Miracles
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Nezumi forces Shion to stay in No.6. But now...he needs him more than ever. Will Nezumi ever come back for him? Yaoi, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

_**~*~*~Shion's POV~*~*~ **_

The glass in my hand slipped from my fingers and dropped onto the ground, shattering into pieces all over the place. But I was too frozen...too _shocked_ to even respond to it. My mind was elsewhere...somewhere more important. Was I hearing things? Or was this just a really messed up dream? If so, I could only hope that I would wake up from it soon.

"I'm...what...?" I asked slowly and quietly, my gaze now fixated on the doctor herself. She was still holding up the pregnancy test for me to see, and sure enough...it said positive. But that had to be a mistake. Did mine accidentally get swapped out with someone else's?

I'm a guy. This shouldn't even be possible...

Ever since I returned to No.6, everyone has been treating me differently. They still view me as a criminal, even though I really didn't do anything wrong. I try to ignore them, but sometimes, it's just way too hard to do so.

And now this? Was this just some sick joke or something? There's no way Nezumi will believe this, let alone accept it. He doesn't even stay in one place for very long. Who knows where he's at right now... And even if I did prove it to him, who says he'll stay and help out? There's no guarantee...

As if Nezumi wanted to be a father. He doesn't have time for that.

"Well...would you like to see your baby? You're about...three months along. There's even a tiny bump on your abdomen. That's not fat Shion...it's a _baby_." she cooed, smiling widely at me. I just stared at her blankly. It was true though. I've been having trouble fitting into my jeans lately, and it was only because of my stomach.

I just watched as she rolled in a machine. "I couldn't help but notice that your hair is white, and yet you're only sixteen years old. That shouldn't be possible. Plus...there's a scar that wraps around your body, which kind of resembles a snake. I don't understand how all of this happened..." she said, placing her hands on my chest and gently pushing me down onto the bed.

Bullshit! Everyone knows about the killer bee's that were once here in No.6...

I didn't say anything though. How would I begin to even explain the situation? There was too much to say. Many people have died from the same thing that happened to me. But luckily...I was a survivor. My own body can produce an antidote if that ever happens again, which Nezumi strongly disapproves of.

I felt my shirt being pulled up, and squirmed a little. What was she doing? But that's when I saw the wand in her hand, and recognized what exactly it was. "A-a sonogram...?" I whispered. Of course. If she finds a baby in there, then I'm definitely pregnant. There would be no denying it any longer. I wanted to know, but at the same time, I didn't...

Something cold and goopy was then placed on my stomach, causing me to shiver slightly. Yup...it was the gel. This was it. "Please no...let there not be anything..." I kept saying to myself. I really didn't want to raise a baby all by myself. Would I even be able to do it? I highly doubted it.

"Okay Shion. Let's see how that cute little baby is doing." she said in a high pitched voice, as if she was overly happy for me. She was really convinced, wasn't she? She wasn't even asking herself how this was even possible. Did she really not care? "Don't stress out too much. It's not good for the baby." she wiggled her finger at me, before pressing the wand against my stomach.

I inhaled deeply and stared at the monitor, trying to see something. I wasn't an expert at this, so I couldn't really tell. After a few more seconds, the wand suddenly stopped moving and a slight squeal came from the doctor. "Oh there it is! That's your baby right there..." she pointed towards a small back dot on the screen.

I looked right at it, my eyes widening quite a bit. "And if you still don't believe any of this, then time will tell..." I looked down at my stomach and poked it. I really am pregnant, aren't I? Did it have anything to do with being infected by that bee? Did it not only change my appearance, but also my insides...? No that's crazy!

But if not that, then how...?

She wiped off the gel off and pulled my shirt back down. "So...what do you plan on doing now? I guess I should suggest your options..." she took a seat next to me and got out her clipboard. "Let's see here... If you don't want the baby, you could give it up for adoption. That wouldn't be so bad. Or if you were raped and can't handle carrying the baby to full term, y-you could...abort it..." she said the last part quietly.

My hands went down to rest on top of my stomach. Could I really murder and innocent baby? No. I would definitely have to give birth to it, which I'm not even sure how that's even possible. Cesarean section, maybe? And adoption...could I really let someone else raise it? This is something that both me and Nezumi created together. It wasn't just sex, either. We were expressing so much more when doing that...

I...love him, with all of my heart. This is all I have left of him.

I felt my eyes well up with tears, before slowly dripping down my face. And I just laid there and softly caressed my stomach. What was I supposed to do now? I had no idea. I felt so scared, nervous, and...alone. As for my mother? She'll probably offer to help and whatnot. I don't even have a job!

The doctor grabbed a tissue and handed it to me. "Where's the father, if you don't mind me asking?" "...I have no idea. He could be anywhere..." I sniffled, before blowing my nose. I missed Nezumi so much. Why couldn't he of stayed here with me? I even offered to leave No.6, but he said my mother needed me...

But...he needs me too, and I need him. And now this baby needs the both of us.

_**-Flashback-**_

I turned over onto my side and snuggled up into Nezumi, wrapping my arms around him. His hair was out of it's usual ponytail, so I let my fingers comb through his hair, which was really soft by the way. "That was amazing..." I whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek. He just looked at me and chuckled.

I couldn't help but think of Safu. She really was gone...forever. I had promised to do this exact same thing, once she came back. Does that mean I broke it? It wasn't necessarily my fault though... But why does it feel like it is?

"Oi. Is something wrong?" Nezumi's finger poked into the side of my head, as he gave me his usual blank stare. I just looked back at him and shook my head. "Ah! It's nothing. Anyways...I think that...maybe I should come with you..." "...No." "But-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. It was nearly impossible to pull away whenever he did this, and to be honest...it frustrated me sometimes.

"You belong here in No.6 with your mother. She needs you more than I need you." My eyes saddened at this. Even after what just happened, he still thinks he doesn't need me as much, if not more? "But...you hate No.6, and plan on leaving after this. Will you even come back to see me at least? What if I would rather come with you?" "Shion stop it. I already told you...Where I'm going, it's not for you-" "Bullshit!" I spat, suddenly sitting up to glare down at him.

"I had to climb up a mountain of bodies, in which some of them were actually still alive! The smell alone is forever fried into my brain, along with the moans and cries of those who were dying a slow and painful death. And don't even get me started on the amount of blood I saw, back when we knocked the wall down! So you seriously can't sit there and tell me that I won't be able to handle it, because I can!"

Nezumi just stared at me for a few seconds, before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of my hair, yanking me back down on top of him. "Look how much it has already changed you... You fucking shot a guy in the head as if it meant nothing!" "He shot you in the arm and leg, and would have killed you if I hadn't of stepped in. You should be grateful!" "Grateful?" He scoffed, his expression darkening.

I couldn't help but flinch a little at the look he was giving me. "...I was just trying to protect you... I didn't want to lose you!" I cried out, hiding my face in my hands. And that's when I felt him leave the bed. Looking back up, I just sat there and watched as he got dressed. "...Where are you going? It's not morning yet. We still have time, so-" "I'm getting a head start. And don't you dare follow me." He threatened, before opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

I quickly got out of bed and swung the door open, only to see that he was no where in sight. He had literally disappeared in a matter of seconds. "Nezumi..." I whispered.

He was gone.

_**-End of flashback- **_

So it's been three months since I've last seen him, huh? It feels like it's been so much more longer than that. Is he even alive and doing okay? Wait...this is Nezumi I'm talking about. He can pretty much defend himself against anyone. I always felt safe when he was around.

Will I even see him ever again?

"What's your decision? Or do you still need some time to think?" I slowly glanced over at her, and wiped at my face. I couldn't kill this baby, or allow anyone else to raise it, so... "I'm keeping it." It was going to be hard, being a single parent. But...I'll do whatever it takes to keep him or her safe, and well taken care of.

"I'm glad! I hope the baby has your white hair. It would probably be the cutest baby..." she smiled, lightly patting my stomach. I couldn't help but smile as well. If anything, I wanted it to have Nezumi's hair. I liked that shade of blue a lot. Either that, or his eyes. That piercing grey color is definitely gorgeous.

Now I have to wait six more months.

I got up off of the bed and sat up, stretching a bit. Just then I heard my stomach growl, and blushed a little in embarrassment. "Heh. Oops..." I have to keep in mind that I'm not just eating for myself anymore. If I'm hungry, then that means the baby is as well. It was getting pretty late anyways.

Well, now I have to tell my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**My POV**

_***~*~Two month later~*~*~ **_

Shion was now five months along, and his stomach grew quite a bit. He couldn't even hide it anymore. And just the other day, he found out that it's a girl. He was already thinking of names, and had a few of his favorites picked out. When he told his mother about the baby, she was more than happy about it. She even offered to help him out right off the bat. Plus, she didn't even need to ask who the father was. Of course Nezumi was the only one for her son. It really was a shame that he wasn't here right now to share this experience.

As for Shion himself? He was feeing rather down lately. Karan came pretty close to sending him to a therapist a few times due to his depression. She really couldn't take seeing her son like this, and she knew exactly why he was feeling this way. And since he was so self conscious about his body, he rarely went out of the house. He hated the stares he got from people. And it was always awkward and uncomfortable for him to try and answer their questions.

A pregnant man was definitely not normal, and was pretty freaky.

He was currently at a baby shop buying some things. He wore a black colored wig that reached down to his waist, in which had bangs that framed his face, making him look more girly. Now people just mistook him for a flat-chested girl. The scar however was still visible on his face. He didn't even think to cover that up.

Shion's cart was full of baby clothes and toys, but that was all thanks to his mom. Every time Karan saw a cute little dress, she couldn't help but grab it. She was paying for some of the stuff anyways. She had earned enough from her bakery to help him out. "Oh this is so cute!" she said, holding up a hot pink onesie with pandas on it. Yup, she was having way too much fun with this.

He felt a light kick in his stomach and chuckled, reaching down to rub it gently. "I think she agrees with you." "Of course she does. I have good taste, after all." Karan winked, tossing the onesie into the cart. It looked like this baby was already being spoiled, and she wasn't even born yet.

"Mom...I think this should be good for a while. She's going to have so much, that she probably won't even get the chance to wear all of it." "But sweetie, I can't help it. This is my first grandbaby. It's my duty to spoil her..." she smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He just sighed and smiled back at her. "I know..."

He grabbed the cart and pushed it over to one of the checkout lanes before his mom could shove more stuff into it. Sure she had some extra money, but not a whole lot. "Thanks again for helping me. I just-..."

_'I just feel so alone...' _

His gaze shifted down to his stomach. Of course he was never completely alone. He had a baby growing in his tummy, and she made sure to keep Shion aware that she existed. He thought to a few days ago when he first felt her. He was so shocked, that he ended up spilling his drink all over the place from flinching. This got a good laugh out of Karan of course.

Karan walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "You're more than welcome Shion. If you need anything, I'm here for you. Just remember that okay?" she smiled fully at him as she started putting stuff onto the conveyer belt. He just looked at her for a few seconds, before leaning in to give her a quick hug. "Of course..."

Now that everything was rung up and placed into bags, he went to go pay for the stuff, only to have his mother stop him. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay for the stuff this time. Babies are quite expensive." "But mom. You yourself don't have much money..." "It's fine. Like I said, this is all extra money I had laying around." "But-...okay fine..." he sighed, walking towards the exit and out the doors.

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining bright, and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. It was perfect for Shion. Not too warm, and not too cold. He felt like he could walk around all day, but...he still felt kind of uncomfortable being out in public, despite his appearance. The wig really was annoying to wear. Plus...it was strange wearing a dress.

"When we get back home, can I have some of your cherry cake? I'm hungry again." Shion felt kind of bad that he was eating so much of his mother's food, but he couldn't really help it. The baby made him hungry all the time, which was frustrating. He thought back to when he first met Nezumi. He had given him a slice of his mother's cherry cake, and he loved it.

_'If he were here, we could just split one...'_

Karan noticed the look on his face and sighed, linking her arm though his. "Of course you can have some Shion. Help yourself..." She wished she could go out and find Nezumi herself. He was the source of her son's happiness. Without him, could Shion ever truly be happy again? She doubted it. Even with this baby that was both half him and Nezumi, it seemed like it still wasn't enough. If only they could be together again, they would make a wonderful family.

"Mom...how would you feel if I went to West Block again?" Karan's eyes widened quite a bit. She's heard stories of that place, and they weren't pleasant ones either. She understood that it was a dangerous, filthy place. "Shion, you're pregnant right now. Can't it wait?" she quietly asked, tightening her hold on him. Shion was in fact very vulnerable right now, and she knew full well how people liked to take advantage of that.

Shion just shook his head as he slipped out of her grasp. Of course he knew what type of place it was. He had actually lived there for a while. But then again, his life was saved many times by Nezumi. What if he actually wasn't there? He would really be doomed. And...what if someone hurt his unborn child? She hasn't even seen the world yet. Plus, he loved her so much...

He placed his hands on his tummy and rubbed it. There was no way he could risk her life like that. She didn't deserve it. This baby was, after all, innocent. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just being too impatient. I-I miss him so much mom..." His eyes welled up with tears, but he fought to keep them from spilling over. "I'm a horrible person!" he cried out as he dropped his bags, making a run for their house.

Karan frowned deeply at this. "SHION!"

_**~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~ **_

Nezumi was pacing back and forth at the borderline between West Block and No.6. He had vowed never to step foot in that damn city ever again. Even though the wall was torn down, it still didn't change much. The city was still as corrupt as ever. People still vowed their unflagging loyalty to it, which made him feel sick to his stomach. And he refused to be one of those brainwashed idiots.

The only thing that mattered in there, was Shion himself.

He often wondered how he was doing. It's been exactly five months since he's last seen him. He didn't even bother to have his mice snoop out the city and see how he was doing, either. There was no need in following him around like that anymore. It's not like he had planned on swooping in again to bring him back to West Block, no matter how much that idiot wanted it...

But everyone missed him. The dog keeper and her dogs, plus Rikiga. Nezumi found out the hard way how easily attached you could get to him. Shion just had that effect on people, unfortunately. He had failed in keeping him his enemy. Well it's not like Shion chose No.6 over him. Nezumi had forced him into doing so. He was much better there anyways. More _safe_. He's already died once and was brought back to life. Only this time, if he were to die again, he wouldn't be safe. He would forever remain dead...

And Nezumi just couldn't take that chance.

"EVE!" he heard someone shout. Quickly turning around, he could see Rikiga and dog keeper running towards him. What were they doing? Also...how did they know where he was? He didn't tell anyone where he was going, because he wanted to do this alone. Nezumi's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. "Are you here to see me off? How kind of you. But I don't need it." he scoffed.

Dog keeper rolled her eyes as she reached out, slapping his arm. "Idiot! We're here to come with you. Shion doesn't belong to you, you know! He's our friend too. Or have you forgotten? The kid worked for me. And well, Rikiga here is obsessed with his mother. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see her again." "Karan..." he mumbled, clutching at his chest.

Both Nezumi and dog keeper just looked at him strangely. "..."

Nezumi really didn't want those two tagging along, but he didn't have much of a choice now. They were right. Shion didn't belong to him, even though he wished he did. If things weren't so complicated, he would of loved to have stayed with him. What was he even going to do once he sees Shion again? Apologize for leaving him so soon? Apologize for being such a jerk to him? He knew he could have handled that situation a lot differently.

_'Shion must have been devastated...'_

He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to fall out of it's usual ponytail to sit at his shoulders. He then put one of Shion's hats on top of his head and sighed. He wasn't a big fan of wearing such a thing, but he was still wanted by No.6. He couldn't make himself too obvious, or else they will have him arrested.

"Fine. Let's go then and stop wasting time." he grunted, finally stepping over the borderline. He was no officially in No.6, which made him cringe a little. Rikiga happily followed after him, with dog keeper trailing behind. Unlike Nezumi, they have never been in No.6 before, so this was all new to them. Of course, there were people staring at them as if they didn't belong there, but they all just shrugged it off. They only had one objective...and that was to find Shion.

_'Knowing that idiot, he's probably still living at that bakery his mom owns. Does he even have a job? I doubt he would get his old one back...' _

Standing in front of said bakery, he looked inside. The lights were all turned off and there was a close sign on the door. There was obviously no one inside, which caused Nezumi to curse under his breath. Was this trip all for nothing? This frustrated him to no end. As for the other two? They were too busy taking in the scenery. Of course it was better than West Block. That place was literally a dump.

Rikiga plastered his face against the window in awe. "Karan made all of those? She's definitely improved all of these years. But then again, her food was always amazing." He was disappointed though, that she wasn't here. He was really looking forward to seeing her again. Nezumi just shut him out completely, as he was deep into his own thoughts.

"SHION!"

They all heard the name being called out and looked around. Was he around? No, he wasn't. All they saw, was a woman running towards them. She had long black colored hair that reached down to her waist, and wore a dress that reached down to her knees. She was obviously pregnant though, that much they could tell. But as Nezumi looked at her face, he couldn't help but do a double take. Was that a scar on her cheek and neck?

"No way..." he mumbled. It couldn't be Shion. But then again, he could just be wearing a disguise. But what would he be hiding from? The last time he checked, nothing bad like killer bees was going on here in the city. So then...what was it? Was his life in danger or something? "Tch. He did a lousy job in disguising himself." he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

As for Shion himself?

Tears were now streaming down his face as he tried his best to run, which wasn't easy taking that he was five months pregnant. He felt bad for leaving his mother back there to carry all of the bags, but he just wanted to be alone right now. He wasn't even hungry anywhere, as he finally saw the bakery just up ahead. He quickened his pace, desperate to get inside.

But that's when he saw three people standing in front of it.

He just stared at them as it slowly sank in. He recognized each and every one of them. But his main focus was on Nezumi, who was staring right back at him with a confused look on his face. He slowed down to a walk now as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn't believe it...they were all here. Especially the person he has been wanting to see for months now. The person he loved with all of his heart was finally here.

"N-Nezumi..." he gasped, hiding his face in his hands. He had stopped walking completely, as his emotions took over. He was crying even more now, as his entire body shook. He could only hope that this wasn't all a dream. It had to be real! And this time, he wasn't going to let him slip through his fingers again. He was going to come with him this time, no matter what.

Not uttering a single word, Nezumi slowly walked over to him, closing in on the distance between them. He then placed his hands on his shoulders and smirked. "Someone missed me..." "Jerk! That's not why I'm crying..." he shot back before leaning in, laying his head against Nezumi's chest. It was all real. He could actually feel him! So then this wasn't a dream. He let out a sigh of relief.

Nezumi ran his fingers through the white locks, as he wound an arm around his waist. "Nice disguise by the way. You should have used makeup to cover that scar at least. Trust me, I'm a pro at this." He winked. Shion only hugged him tighter, his stomach now pressed against his. "I-it's not a disguise. What you're seeing, i-is all real..." "What are you talking about? Of course it is. You're obviously not pre-..." That's when he felt something nudge against his own stomach. He glanced down, his eyes widening.

"What? No, that can't be..." he mumbled, slowly reaching out to place his hand on Shion's stomach. That's when he felt it again. If it really was fake, then he wouldn't be able to feel anything. He quickly backed away, shaking his head. "What are you?" he asked. His face was even more pale now as he stared at Shion's stomach.

Shion flinched. It felt as though he had been slapped across the face. What was he expecting? He knew that Nezumi probably wouldn't want children. Plus, he was a guy. Was he disgusted? It sure felt like it. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, his eyes saddened. "I'm Shion, you're best friend...y-you're lover..." he whispered, feeling fresh tears drip down his face.

"And...I...I-I'm pregnant with your child..."


	3. Chapter 3

**My POV **

Nezumi continued to just stand there, staring blankly at nothing as he thought back to when they both had sex. He's seen Shion naked, and was definitely a guy. So how was this even possible? If he had known this was possible, he would have used protection. He was definitely not ready to become a father...especially since it's going to be born here in No.6. He didn't plan on staying for anything...or anyone, for that matter. His hands began to shake as the reached up to cover his eyes. Never had he thought that this would happen. He had always planned on being alone...staying single and having no children. This was all happening way too fast.

_I need to get out of here..._

"I can't-...I'm sorry, but I just... I need to go!" he then turned around and ran off as quickly as possible, leaving everyone behind. He had absolutely no idea where he was going. All he knew, was that he needed to be alone right now. What did they all expect out of him? To be all happy and cheerful about this? He wasn't sure if he could accept this...ever. A small part of him was regretting ever being with Shion in that way now. He really messed up this time, and couldn't even fix it. This child-no..._their_ child was going to grow up without it's father. It wasn't something that made Nezumi happy exactly. But he just...wasn't father material. He could never give him or her the love and affection they deserve.

_This is just a dream! I'm going to wake up any second now, and this will all be over!_

Shion's legs gave out as he collapsed onto his knee's, letting out a painful sob. He knew this was going to happen...so then why did he get his hopes up? It was cruel, but reality. His best friend and lover just...simply did not want to start a family with him, and that hurt...it broke his heart. He loved Nezumi with all of his heart. He was his everything, and so was this baby. It was a part of him, after all. But still...it would have been nice to actually be a family. There was always going to be that huge missing piece now. How was he supposed to explain to their daughter that their father was never going to be there for them?

He then gasped and clutched at his stomach. "I-it's okay...I'm okay..." he whispered, closing his eyes as he felt the baby kicking even harder now, as if she could feel it's mother's pain as well. The last thing he needed, was to lose the only thing left he had of Nezumi. Rubbing calming circles along the spots where she kicked, he let out a small groan. He really couldn't take this anymore. All of these months he's been waiting to see him, and now that he has... "H-he ran away..." he whispered, tears still streaming down his face. He hurt both physically and mentally...

Just then Karan walked up to them and knelt down next to Shion. She had seen the entire thing unfold, and felt so bad for her son. She's always liked Nezumi, and now? She wasn't sure if she could trust the man again. He caused her son and unborn grand daughter way too much pain, because he was being way too stubborn and selfish. "Honey...are you okay?" she asked calmly, placing her hand on his back. He just shook his head as he continued to cry, hiding his face in his hands. As for dog keeper and Rikiga? They felt awful for what just happened...

Dog keeper clenched her hands into fists as she ground her teeth together. "That idiot is going to get it!" she growled, reaching into her pocket to take a knife out. That's when Rikiga grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him. "Don't. That will only make things worse." "How?! Can't you see what he's done to Shion?" "Yes I know! But still...the boy loves him. And...he's the father of his baby...just think about what you're doing." She yanked her hand away, glaring hatefully at him. She then turned her attention to the crying boy in front of them and frowned, walking over to him.

Karan wrapped her arms around Shion, her own eyes welling up with tears. She wished she could do something to help him, but right now...she felt so useless. Why couldn't things just work out for them both? Instead they were both hurting. "M-mom...I want him back...I love him so much..." he whimpered, slouching a bit in her hold. He was exhausted and in pain. His stomach hurt, plus he felt a bit dizzy for some reason. What was going on with him? It was a strange feeling...something he couldn't quite figure out. But it definitely was not good.

"I know Shion. But you should calm down, okay? It's not good for both you and the baby. You don't want to hurt your daughter, right?" she asked quietly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He just shook his head, sucking in a deep breath of air. "I-I would never want to hurt her. She's...s-she's all I have left of him..." This made Karan's eyes sadden. But at the same time, she felt angry... Her son did not deserve this at all. He deserved to be loved and happy...to have the family he wanted so badly. Maybe he would find someone else to be with? She could only hope. But then again, it's not like Shion would be completely alone...

"I don't feel good..." Shion slowly stood up, with the help of his mother of course. Now his head was pounding and he felt nauseous. But as he looked at the bakery shop, he knew he would never make it in time. His room plus the bathroom were all up on the second floor. There was no way he could make it up those stairs fast enough. So instead, he turned his head to the side and threw up. But it didn't stop there. He now had his hands placed on the building as he bent over, continuing to empty his stomach contents all over the pavement. "O-oh god..." he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Why was this happening to him?

No one did or said anything. They were afraid he would break if they touched him.

A few minutes went by until he finally stopped, reaching up to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. Of course he was embarrassed though. He just coughed a little and turned around. And everything was just silent as they all looked at each other, before Shion unexpectedly swayed a bit and then started to fall over. But luckily Rikiga was fast enough, and caught him just before he hit the ground. "H-he passed out! Karan-san, what do we do with him?!" he asked, picking him up and holding him in his arms. Of course Rikiga was happy to see Karan, but at the moment...Shion was more important at the moment.

Karan started to panic as she looked at Shion. "We'll have to take him to the hospital. What if something happened to the baby?" But as she placed her hand on his stomach, she felt a light kick against her hand and let out a sigh of relief. She was still alive. but as for Shion himself? Both Dog keeper and Rikiga just looked at each other. They weren't so sure if they should take him to the hospital. "Uhh...can't he just stay here?" he asked, looking around to see that people were already looking at them strangely. He didn't mind though, since it was none of their business. They were simply being nosy.

She tugged on Rikiga's sleeve and pulled him forward. "No he can't! He needs help... iProper/i help at that, too." "Okay okay. I just...don't trust No.6 all that much either." "I know you don't. But what choice do we have? He needs a doctor..." she said, standing her ground. Sure she didn't really trust the city either, but...there was no one else. Dog keeper didn't agree at all to their decision. If only Nezumi were here, he would be able to help them. But instead he decided to run away. If she couldn't kill him, she was definitely going to beat the shit out of him.

Speaking of Nezumi...

He was just sitting on a bench at a local park, watching as a group of little kids were playing tag and having a blast. Pushing each other on the swing...going down the slide... All the things he has never experienced. But for some reason though, this all made him think of _his_ child. His son or daughter will be doing all of those things in a few years time. He could just picture it now...Shion taking them here to play with his or her friends. And he'll be in West Block missing it all. What did he have back in that dump of a place? Nothing. It felt so empty without having his lover there. He had gotten so use to having him around...something he was hoping would never happen.

_I can't be a father. I'm not fit for the job. I...would only make things worse... That child deserves someone better, and so does Shion... _

He hugged his knees to his chest, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. He didn't like being emotional in public. It only showed how weak you were...and he especially didn't want to show such a thing. But he couldn't prevent the tears from spilling over, dripping down his face. Now that he was actually sitting there thinking about it, he was beginning to feel horrible for just leaving Shion there. He was probably scared right now and needed him...and here he ran away like a coward. That's what he was.

_I'm a coward..._

Of course Nezumi couldn't deny his feelings for Shion. Couldn't deny the fact that his heart beat faster whenever he saw him or heard his voice. And the way he blushed only made him blush as well. Shion affected him in so many different ways... Ways that, he wasn't use to experiencing. This was all so new to him, that it left him confused and wanting answers. And then there was that feeling of always wanting to see him because he missed him so damn much. And he was no idiot. Nezumi fully understood what love was. So now he as basically running away from the one he loved plus his unborn child.

_And a monster..._

He reached up and wiped away at the tears as they continued to fall, sniffling a bit. This only made him even more upset. Would Shion ever forgive him? What about his mother? Rikiga and dog keeper? Everyone surely hated him now. What was even going on right now? No one had even bothered to follow him. This means something must have happened...which had him worrying now. But could he go back? No. It was too late for that. He had already ruined everything between them...what little bond they had left, was now severed. Nezumi's happiness was now gone...forever.

_What have I done?_

_**~*~*~An hour later~*~*~**_

Shion was now lying in a hospital bed as he was hooked up to all sorts of machines and whatnot. It looked like both him and the baby were going to be fine. But he did need to stay over night to be monitored and whatnot. Apparently all of the stress got to him all at once, causing him to _black out_. His mother hasn't even left his side, even when the doctors told her she couldn't be in there. But they finally just gave in and allowed her in there...for the time being, that is.

"Ma'am...visiting time is over. Why don't you go home and get some rest? We'll call you if anything changes." the doctor said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Karan just looked up at him, blinking tiredly. She didn't want to leave her son here all alone, so instead of going home...she was going to be in the waiting room where Rikiga and dog keeper currently were. No one wanted to leave Shion here in this hospital all by himself. Even the doctors couldn't be trusted.

"Karan-san if you don't leave now, we'll have to remove you from the hospital in general. You really can't be in here any longer..." "But this is my son! Why can't I be here for him? It's not fair..." she shot back at him, suddenly standing up so that she was in his face. The doctor however, didn't even flinch at this. Normally you could visit a patient for much longer than one hour, so why did he want her gone so quickly? Why was he going so impatient? It made absolutely no sense. And to be honest...she had an uneasy feeling about this. But if she continued to protest, then she'll get thrown out completely, making it so that she couldn't see him at all.

She bent down and placed a kiss on Shion's forehead, before softly rubbing his stomach. "Wake up soon sweetie. You and your baby girl are going to be just fine..." she said quietly, before slowly walking away. Looking at him one last time, she disappeared and went back into the waiting room where the others were waiting. Rikiga quickly stood up and rushed over to her, grabbing onto one of her hands in his. "How is he and the little one doing?" Her eyes were blank...emotionless as she looked back at him. "...They're both alright..." was all she said before sitting back down.

Dog keeper tilted her head to the side. "How come you're out here? I expected you to be in there for a good few hours, not just _one_..." she said, arching an eyebrow at her. Even she thought it was strange. Karan just shrugged though as she sat back in her chair. "Visiting hours are over with. I can't see him until tomorrow morning..." "Ehhhh?!" He shrieked, his eyes widening slightly. Even Rikiga was shocked at this. Could the doctors really do that?

_What are they planning? I don't like the sound of this..._

He didn't say anything as he grabbed dog keeper's hand and dragged him along, walking towards Shion's room. "L-let go of me, you baka!" "Shhh! Do you want to get caught?" "Get caught? What are you doing?" She asked, looking at him strangely. Could this day get any worse then it already has? First Nezumi leaves, then Shion gets sick and passes out, and then this? This was just a huge mess...

Once they made it to Shion's room they looked inside. There was no one else in there at the moment, so this was their perfect opportunity. And then suddenly, dog keeper was pushed inside, causing her to stumble a bit. "Hurry before someone comes in. Just...I don't know...go underneath the bed and see what they say..." "Why do I have to do it?" "Because you're a lot smaller than me." he chuckled. Dog keeper was about to punch him in the face, when she heard something.

"...Go!" She hissed, before running over to the bed and crawling under it. She just laid down on her stomach and buried her face in the ground, closing her eyes. She was going to have to be as quiet as ever, if she didn't want to get caught...and possibly killed? Who knew what would happen. This _was _ No.6 after all... They were capable of doing many things without anyone really noticing.

Rikiga booked it, rushing back into the waiting room as he sat down next to Karan. After catching his breath for a few seconds, he casually reached out and wrapped an arm around her, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry this is happening...but I'm here for you if you need anything, or someone to talk to. So just let it all out..." he said gently, leaning in a bit closer to her. She however, just looked at him strangely, as if he were insane or something. "..."

Just then some doctors walked into the room as their eyes scanned over the patient. Of course their gazes stopped at the small lump underneath the covers. One of them reached over and pulled them back. "You see this? The very first pregnant man...or should I say boy? He's only sixteen years old..." Another doctor poked at it a few times before flinching away. "J-Jiro-san...this isn't normal! What if...what if that _thing _ isn't even human?" Jiro just smirked at that as he pulled Shion's gown up, exposing his stomach. "Oh be quite Kenji-san. We'll soon find out what it is. I'd say he's about...five months or so along? He still has a few more months to go, unfortunately..."

And that's when a wicked grin appeared on Jiro's face.

"Once those idiots all fall asleep, which we'll make sure they will...we will take this boy to a different hospital where he'll be kept in a lab. And once the child is born, we will take it for ourselves and experiment on it. Surely it'll hold all the answers to our questions..." he said, pressing his hand against his stomach. That's when he felt something move around inside, before feeling something kick at his hand. Yup...it was alive, and obviously strong and healthy. This excited him even more though, licking his lips in slight satisfaction.

He had hit the jackpot.

Dog keeper couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were all planning on taking Shion somewhere else and keeping him there until his baby was born? And then they were going to take it away from him for experimenting on? That was just so sick and cruel...she had to do something, and fast! That's when she realized something...she didn't need to inform Rikiga. What would he do? No. Definitely not him...and she couldn't just tell Karan. It was her son and grandchild that was in danger.

She had to find Nezumi herself and tell him.


End file.
